A New Life
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Chloe and Tess have been together for two happy years and now are starting a family. But bringing a baby into this world brings up old fears for Tess.


_Authors Note  
><em>

_Ok this is my first attempt at writing a Smallville fic so hopefully it's not horrible. I mean I've been writing fanfic since I was fourteen but never for smallville. This is probably part one of the fic. It was going to be a oneshot but I have so many ideas for it that I'm thinking of continuing it._ I know I'm horrible at not abandoning fics. I still really want to finish my Faith/Alex fic and still am attatched to my Ruthie fic but I've just not been into fanfic writing lately. But maybe this will change because I really enjoyed working on this one.

_Takes place two years after season ten, with alterations to the storyline from s7 on (explained in the story) Tess and Chloe have been together for two years. Chloe is 6 months pregnant and with every passing day Tess gets more nervous about the baby's arrival._

_Katie_

* * *

><p><strong><span>A New Life<span>**

"He's kicking," Chloe smiled and placed a hand on her belly, tiny feet pounded back at her. She looked over at Tess who was sitting at her desk. Hair pulled up in a messy bun, strands falling down in to her eyes, her face scrunched up as she glanced over at Chloe nervously.

"Come over here, stop working." Chloe whined, patting the seat on the couch beside her.

Tess fidgeted with her glasses and sighed before getting up and crossing the floor of the Luthor mansion. Taking a seat beside the beautiful blonde she hesitated before extending her hand over Chloe's swollen stomach.

"I don't feel anything," Tess said with a frown. Chloe giggled at Tess' nervousness. She placed her hand over Tess' and guided it to the spot the baby was kicking.

"Right there, can you feel it?" Chloe looked at Tess in wonder. She watched her face light up as she felt the movement beneath the skin, the worry disappearing from her eyes as a smile spread across her face.

"That's our son" Tess said breathlessly.

It had been two years since that drunken night that changed everything for them. The evening had started out as a bachelor party for Clark but with a little help from some magical elixir by morning the unlikely pair were holding a paper that bound them together forever. It was not the most ideal way to be married, but it forced them to own up to their feelings for one another. Six months later they had a real wedding held right where they were sitting now in Luthor Mansion.

Tess couldn't believe Chloe was carrying their baby. That in a few short months they would have a real child in their hands, a screaming bundle of needs. It was terrifying. Not having the best upbringing was not very confidant building for Tess. She'd never wanted children. The pain she'd endured, the way she looked at childhood, was not something she wanted to force on any child. All she could think of was what if she hurt the baby? What if she couldn't be a good mother? What if she didn't know how to? What if she couldn't love it enough? These thoughts scared her more than anything, but she knew Chloe would be a wonderful mother; she would love the child enough to make up for the mistakes Tess would make.

"Yes he is," Chloe said interrupting Tess from her thoughts. Tess looked up at Chloe and gave her a short sweet kiss on the lips. Chloe smiled and grabbed Tess' shirt pulling her back, their lips locking together. She ran her tongue over Tess' and then sucked her lower lip in before letting the fiery red head go. Chloe let out a sigh, her hot breath warming Tess' already blushing cheeks. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

With her fingers pressed gently to her lips, retracing where Chloe's had just been, Tess gave Chloe her sideways glance and smirked, "I didn't know you could read minds. And here I thought Clark was the one with superpowers."

"No. I don't need superpowers Tess," Chloe took Tess' hand in her own. "I know you. It's all you ever think about. I can see the fear in your eyes every time you look at me."

"Chloe…" Tess paused looking in to those emerald eyes focused intently on her. She knew Chloe understood; they'd had this conversation time and again, and they probably would have it many more.

"Once this baby comes, once you hold him in your arms. You'll see." Chloe said. She always spoke with such confidence it was hard for Tess not to believe her. "You loved Conner; you protected him, cared for him. You're capable of it and you know it."

"I love you," Tess smiled.

"I know," Chloe smirked. Tess laughed and nudged the cheeky blonde with her foot. Chloe tipped over laughing. "Hey, watch it. Pregnant lady here, not exactly the best center of gravity."

Tess moved in closer and wrapped her arm around Chloe who lay her head against Tess' breast; listening to her lover's heart beating softly against her chest. They lay there in silent bliss just listening to the sound of each other. Tess placed her hand back on Chloe's stomach feeling the life inside her drumming against the skin.

"Alexander." Tess said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry?" Chloe looked at her confused.

"I'd like his middle name to be Alexander," Tess explained looking down at Chloe. "For his uncle."

"Lex," Chloe smiled. "I think that's perfect."

"He's the only real family I've ever had…" Tess paused. "Blood family I mean. You know that you're my family—"

"I know what you mean," Chloe interrupted. "You don't have to explain. I know how much Lex means to you."

Tess had never known her brother growing up, never knew she even had a brother. Until two years ago when she found out she was a Luthor. Suddenly her former mentor, the man who she had looked up to, the man who had betrayed her, was now her brother. But still, she had never really known him. He died shortly after she took over his company. Or so everyone thought.

Lex had left smallville long before, after he murdered Lionel. He couldn't live with himself. Lionel was a horrible man but he was still his father. Lex couldn't just disappear though, he was Lex Luthor. It would look suspicious if the owner of Luthorcorp a multi-billion dollar corporation vanished, especially so soon after his father's demise. So Lex finalized one of his clones to take his place and implanted all of his memories in to him. But clones are never perfect. He had all of Lex's memories without his feelings towards the people in his life. The man Tess knew was not her brother.

The real Lex had saved Tess many years ago, taken her under his wing, and trained her. He didn't dare tell her she was a Luthor in his attempt to protect her. Being a Luthor came with a lot of things, none of which were any good. But once the clone took over and things went wrong in the arctic, he contacted Tess and set her up as the CEO of Luthorcorp so that he could manipulate her and still have all the control.

Shortly after Tess and Chloe got together, the real Lex reemerged. With the clones on the loose, darkseid invading, and alternate Lionel hunting Tess down, he had to do something. No one wanted to believe he was good, to believe he was the real Lex, but after destroying Cadmus labs and saving Tess from Lionel he was accepted back in the group. Although it took Clark a little longer, being the pigheaded man he is.

After darkseid was defeated things changed. Tess and Lex were given their first real chance to be siblings. To have family that could actually care for them.

"He's a Luthor." Chloe said. This time it was Tess' turn to look confused.

"Who is?"

"Our son," Chloe said confidently. A look of horror flashed across Tess' face.

"No he's not," Tess insisted, she shifted position so that Chloe was forced to sit up and look at her. "We do not even know if he will have my DNA or yours. And for the record I'm praying he has yours. How could you want him to be a Luthor, knowing what that would be weighing him down with Chloe?"

"I don't think being a Luthor is such a horrible thing," Chloe said putting her hand on Tess' cheek. Tess pulled away frowning.

"It is Chloe!" Tess said raising her voice. Chloe looked at her hurt and she stopped and took a deep breath putting one hand over her mouth. "Being a Luthor is nothing special. It comes with a history of manipulation, murder, and death—"

"It comes from you, and from Lex," Chloe said inching back closer to Tess., her eyes pleading with her to listen. "You want to name him after your brother, a Luthor, why don't you want him to be a Luthor? How could you not want him to come from you?"

"It comes from Lionel, Chloe, not us—"

Chloe took Tess' face in her hands. "How can you still hate being a Luthor and yet care for your brother so much? You and he bring goodness back to this name; this baby can bring hope back to this family."

A tear fell down Tess' cheek; Chloe wiped it away with her thumb. "How can I bring anything good to this baby?" she choked out.

"How can you not?" Chloe whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Tess rested her head on Chloe's shoulder crying quietly. She wondered if maybe Chloe was right, maybe being a Luthor wasn't necessarily an awful thing. Yes her and Lex had done horrible things, but was it because they were Luthors? Lex maybe, he was raised by Lionel. Drilled in to him how Luthors should behave. What it meant to be a Luthor, the cold, brutal, show no mercy mentality. And Lex was shown no mercy by Lionel. But what excuse did she have? Her sins were committed long before she knew her roots. She was just Tess Mercer, raised in the swamps in the middle of nowhere, not Lutessa Lena Luthor heiress to the Luthor fortune and namesake.

But was it the blood to fault and not the name? Luthor blood is poison. Clark said that to her once. The words had stung her like a slap in the face, but were they true? Was her blood poison? If this baby was her blood was she poisoning him? Was she dooming him to a life of mistakes and regret? To having blood on your hands, blood that never fully washes away?

Chloe stroked Tess' cheek and hugged her closer. Tess could feel her love emanating off of her like perfume. Chloe had enough love in her to save anyone. She was the most kind and caring person Tess had ever known. Her strength and love were contagious. Tess knew this baby would be the most loved child in all of Smallville.

"Sullivan," Tess whispered. Luthor or not, the baby was still a Sullivan. With Chloe as his mother he would know love, he would show love to others.

Chloe smiled, closed her eyes, and kissed the top of her head. "Sullivan-Luthor."

Tess picked her head up and nodded in agreement, she paused and then laughed a little, "We have every name picked out for him except for his actual name."

"It only took us…"Chloe looked over at the clock, surprised by how much time had passed. "Wow. Two hours."

"Time sure does fly when you're having fun," Tess said.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy I find your sarcasm?" Chloe giggled.

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Sullivan?" Tess purred leaning in so closely she could feel the hairs on Chloe's neck bristle against her lips.

"Oh, I think we're a little passed that." Chloe smirked and pulled back so that she was sitting up completely. "We still have to name this baby."

"We do still have time; you're only 6 months pregnant."

"Only? You carry a miniature water buffalo in your gut for 6 months and then say only."

"Are you calling our son a water buffalo?" Tess asked with a laugh.

"Yes, and he's stampeding over my kidneys," Chloe whined. Tess rubbed Chloe's stomach for her hoping to ease some of the pressure.

"It's a small space, it's not your fault," She whispered to the baby.

"Sure, take his side," Chloe laughed placing one hand over hers.

Tess' touch was so comforting to Chloe, every stroke and kiss; every little brush from her skin was electrifying. All the discomforts of pregnancy disappeared momentarily when she could feel the warmth of Tess' skin against her own. She felt safe, loved. When Tess looked at her she felt like the only person in the world.

Chloe had never had much luck with relationships. Her love for Clark had gone unnoticed for years, never to be reciprocated. She'd never truly loved Jimmy, not enough anyway; she was more in love with the fact that someone finally loved her. And Davis, he was the only man her heart ever truly loved, but thinking about him was too painful.

Then Tess came in to her life, this fiery vixen waltzed in and turned their still reeling world upside down. Posing a threat to Clark put her directly on Chloe's watch list. Chloe found her both infuriating and fascinating, she threatened all the good Clark was trying to do and yet she seemed to feel justified in her actions, feel as though she was doing the right thing for Clark. When they were trapped in watchtower together, Chloe couldn't understand how this woman who she hated could understand her so well. In those moments she'd felt something for Tess, something she couldn't explain.

After her relationship with Oliver fell apart, she'd left town for a while to get a new look on things. Everything had become too complicated. Chloe didn't know who she was or where she belonged anymore. For so long she had been Clark's confidante, his guide. She needed to find a role of her own. Chloe never expected to return home to find Tess leading watchtower. A new transformed Tess. She still had that fire, that passion, but her mask had been stripped away, her vulnerability exposed.

They began spending hours alone together, staying late in to the night at watchtower, night after night. Chloe had felt a sudden desire to protect that new side of Tess she'd uncovered. The two formed a deep connection, an understanding that no one else had ever really had of them.

"What about Jeremy?" Tess suggested half-heartedly.

"You don't seem too thrilled about the name," Chloe said watching Tess. The distant look on her lovers face told her naming this baby was not easy for her. "This is going to be his name for the rest of his life; it should be something we both love."

"It's a name Chloe," Tess sighed.

"Then why do you care if his middle name is Alexander? If it's just a name why should that matter?" Chloe confronted her. Tess tightened her lips and looked away. "Stop it."

"I don't know what you're talking about—"

"You do too. You've been hot and cold about this pregnancy since day one, but I know you love me and I know you love this baby," Chloe scolded. Tess opened her mouth to speak but Chloe cut her off, "You care about the name Tess; you just can't deal with making the baby real. But he is, whether he has a name or not. You've felt him kick; you've heard his heart beat. You love him and you need to stop telling yourself you'd be anything other than an amazing mother."

"It's annoying how well you know me," Tess growled after a moment of silence had passed.

"You know you love it," Chloe smiled. Her smile was so gentle, so warm, and so contagious. The way it lit up her face, and sparkled in her eyes, how it drove away all the tension in the room. Looking at her smile, Tess couldn't help but smile too.

"What about Lucas?" Chloe suggested.

"You mean the name of Lionel's other illegitimate child?" Tess raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh right," Chloe thought some more. "Gabriel?"

"A Luthor named after an angel? That would definitely be a first."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "Ok what about Louis?" Tess began to roll her eyes but stopped herself. "You're making this impossible."

"Well you're not coming up with very good names," Tess got up and walked over to the bar and began fixing herself a drink.

"Listen missy; don't just shoot down all of my ideas. Come up with some of your own then," Chloe teased. Tess ignored her and took a sip from her drink. Staring at the glass in her hand, she watched the amber liquid rock back and forth. Thinking about the names Chloe had suggested. None of them seemed right. Nothing she thought of seemed right either though.

Chloe sat there quietly watching Tess think, she often did this for hours without Tess' ever realizing she was there. The intensity in which she wrapped herself up in her thoughts caused the whole world to fall away. Chloe was in love with the way she wrinkled her little nose and pursed her lips.

"What about Liam?" Tess offered.

A smile spread across Chloe's face, biting down on her lower lip she nodded, "That's perfect. Liam Alexander Sullivan-Mercer-Luthor."

"Quite a long name," Tess smirked taking another sip of her drink, to calm the nerves that were bubbling to the surface. "He might hate us for that."

"Well he can be Liam Luthor for short," Chloe laughed, she had the biggest smile on her face, "Our son. Liam."

She placed both hands on her stomach and looked up at Tess, her eyes begging Tess to sit with her. Tess put her drink down and walked over to Chloe. She took Chloe's hands in her own and paused.

"You'll protect him, no matter what?" Tess begged.

"With my life."

Tess knelt before Chloe and pushed up the fabric of her shirt revealing her rounded stomach. She placed her lips to the skin and whispered "I love you."


End file.
